You're Mine
by ChasetheMorning22
Summary: Graverobber and Amber have an arrangement going in order for her to get Zydrate. Takes place a while after the incidents of "Come Up and Try my New Parts". Oneshot. S&M, sex.


Graverobber sat on his dumpster, looking up at the overcast sky. The night air was warm against his face. It was summer time, after all. He was currently lost in his own thoughts, which had nothing to do with Zydrate or any of the whores he sold to on a normal night. In fact, his musings were on one particular whore, who didn't mind being called as such.

The corners of his mouth perked into a smirk as he continued to stare at the clouds. She was always changing her appearance, a particular obsession of hers. He, however, hardly noticed. She was his simply for the pleasure she inspired and the obedience she gave. Her looks were only a bonus in the larger scheme of things.

Ever since that night when she had come to him demanding Zydrate, Graves had realized he didn't have to put up with her insolence. He wasn't going to end up being kicked like a dog again. He knew that much. Since then, they had come to an agreement of sorts, which involved certain rules being followed on her end in order for her to receive her daily dose of Z.

The smirk on his face widened as he leaned back against the brick wall behind him. She would be here soon, he knew. Graves closed his eyes, waiting.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Her voice sounded softly from the shadows to his right, almost as though she were already high.

"Bad girl," he replied softly, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I know." She was smiling only a little. Her heels clacked on the asphalt as she walked towards him. Graverobber finally opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

"So. . . I'm glad you decided to show up, Amber." Amber crossed her arms tightly in front of her, staring at him defiantly as she did so.

"I said I would make it when I could. It's hard trying to get out of there just to come here and get a fix." She was glaring at him. Graves felt a strange, animalistic heat flare up inside of him. He jumped off of the dumpster and reached out, grabbing Amber by her raven colored hair. She gasped as he pulled back on the handful of hair he grasped, causing her scalp to burn and her neck to be exposed.

"I thought you didn't talk to me like that," Graves whispered, dangerously close into her ear.

"I – I don't," Amber agreed quietly. Graves released his grip on her hair, pushing her so that she stumbled forward in her lengthy black boots. She swirled around to look at him again, her face continuing to have the defiant expression.

"Take off the jacket." Amber leaned against the wall, putting her arms behind her. A smile played on her lips as she looked at him.

"If I don't?" she asked playfully.

"You know what happens," Graves growled, removing his own jacket to reveal his typical outfit of a baggy brown shirt and thin scarf. Amber slid her arms from behind her to slowly unbutton the long, shiny black coat she wore. She peeled it away to ironically show the outfit of her corset and skirt she had worn the night Graves decided he would have no more of her rudeness.

Amber dropped the coat to the ground and stood straight, continuing to look directly at Graverobber. She was vulnerable to him now in a way she usually wasn't to anyone. Graves was standing in front of her, eyes roving her body. She, meanwhile, kept completely still.

"Okay. I'm not going to make this too difficult tonight. . ." Graves stepped forward and reached out to gently touch Amber's cheek. She shivered under his caress, but dared not show it. Before she knew what was happening, Amber was being pushed on her knees by Graves, the pressure not allowing her the ability to stand up at all. She glanced up at him. His eyes caught hers, the smirk on his face again. She glared up at him. As was normal for her, she wouldn't take his crap either, despite their agreement. She was just better at masking this fact now.

Amber stood quickly and shoved him by the shoulders so he stumbled back. Graves' hand met her throat with unbelievable speed. She lifted her neck to attempt to breathe, the hand on her windpipe exerting a little more pressure than usual. She glanced at him again. He was staring back at her with a stern expression on his face. He dropped his hand after a moment.

"Are you going to listen now or am I going to have to be less . . . courteous tonight?" Graves continued to give Amber the stern look he had earlier. Amber shook her head slowly. She wouldn't go down without a fight, but she wasn't going to push it, either. Graves advanced on her quickly. Amber didn't have time to even flinch as his hand swung out to meet her cheek. The slap rang out in the alley loudly. She reached up and stroked her flesh gently, laying a hand on her skin. "Good," he said. "Now, get on your knees . . . otherwise you know what happens."

Amber descended to her knees in front of Graves, hands at her sides. She kept her gaze lowered momentarily, then looked up at him. Graves appeared to be thinking. After a minute or so, he smiled and sighed.

"You've been a rather bad girl tonight, haven't you, Amber?"

"Yes," she replied, cocking an eyebrow at him. Graverobber's smile widened as he descended to her level, only to wipe a piece of bang out of her face. Amber kept her expression completely blank. The heat between them was unmistakable. She could simply reach out, grab him, and plant her lips on his, maybe even jump him right here in this alley. That, however, would probably result in some undesirable consequences.

"Hands and knees," Graves said quietly into her ear, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She swallowed with difficulty and assumed the position he'd asked of her. Amber's initial reaction would be to twist around and see what was going to happen to her, maybe even rise and run. Experience, so far, had told her that would be a horrible idea. She held her head high, looking straight ahead. The silence was deafening, besides her and Graves' breathing.

Suddenly, a sharp crack rang out. Amber winced automatically, her shoulders hunching a little with the sound, as well as the stinging against her ass. She hissed quietly. The flesh of Graverobber's hand slapped against her over and over. Amber was able to keep a steady position, despite the warmth of her cheeks now.

"You. Don't. Do. That!" Graverobber landed one final blow to her, which was harder and definitely louder than all the others. Amber actually jumped with the pain. "Are we clear?" Amber turned to face him, rising to be on her knees.

"Of course." She smiled sweetly up at him. He knew that smile itself wasn't sweet, though – it was sarcastic, manipulative, and downright devilish. Graves rolled his eyes at her and made sure to stand directly in front of her.

"Are you going to be a good girl now?" he asked, running a hand over her hair. She nodded and rested her head against his thigh. Graves pushed her back a little more gently than before. "You know what to do."

Amber worked quickly at his zipper, lowering it, as well as Graves' trousers, to reveal his member. She kept a straight face at this, having seen his anatomy several times before. She never ceased to get a thrill out of his size or skill. Amber, of course, had plenty of skills of her own. She went at her task with zeal, taking him into her mouth, to the back of her throat, then to the front once more. Graves leaned his back with a groan, gripping Amber's shoulders tightly. She would more than likely have some bruises tomorrow.

Graverobber stopped Amber midway through.

"Get against the wall." She obliged and stood against the cool brick wall, her back facing him. Graves' hand stroked her ass, which was still a bit warm from the spanking earlier. "Do you want this?" he asked, standing pressed against her back, his member pressing into her. He moved his hand up to glide from her waist to her hips. Amber bit her lip, her skin tingling with the lightness of his touch.

"Yes," she sighed, sticking her ass out a little. Graves was smirking as he eased her hair away from her shoulders, pulling it to uncover her neck. He breathed softly against her flesh, hands still roving her body freely. Amber's body was on fire now. She needed him more than she needed the Zydrate.

"Say it."

"I want you!" she gasped, as right at that moment he cupped her breasts and squeezed, hard.

"Good," he whispered into her ear, hands gliding slowly downward until one met her hip, the other reaching to cup her most intimate area. She squirmed against him, making him chuckle quietly. Graves ran a thumb up and down her slit slowly, allowing his finger to circle her clit a few times through the boyshorts she wore. Amber was groaning as quietly as possible. With deliberate slowness, Graves lowered her shorts and nudged her legs apart with his hands, which went up to touch her warmth again. She bit her lip, trying not to turn around and tackle him to the ground.

"You're driving me crazy!" she almost yelled at him.

"Really? I thought that was the . . . point . . ." He plunged a finger into her, causing her to gasp and clutch at the wall in front of her. Graves smirked and pulled it out quickly, opting to use his cock instead of his finger now. Amber gasped again as he entered her. She pushed her ass out again, trying to get him deeper into her. Graves thrusted slowly at first, running a hand over Amber's hair. He grabbed her arms and held them above her head at the wrists as he began to move with deeper, fiercer movements. Amber moaned pointedly.

"Fuck!" she yelled. The grip on her wrists tightened, her fingers going a bit numb now. But that was nothing compared to the rush of pleasure she felt with every push into her. "Oh, God. . . Go faster," she gasped. Graves thrusted even more quickly, dropping Amber's hands to put his own on her hips, pulling her toward him to enter her more deeply. He groaned as went. A hand tugged at her hair again, making her scalp prickle. Amber threw her head back and gasped again.

"Oh, fuck. GRAVEROBBER!" Graves moaned more loudly than before, feeling Amber tighten. For only a moment there was the sound of flesh meeting flesh, then more gasps and groans. "YES!" Amber panted quietly as Graves pulled out, quickly zipping up. Amber sighed and forced herself to stand up, warm cum still dripping between her legs. She pulled her boyshorts up regardless. Graves was smiling.

He touched her cheek gently again, then produced a vial from the holster at his side.

"You're such a good girl . . . when you want to be anyway. Now get out of here." His tone was severe as he handed her the vial. Amber took it gratefully, picked up her coat, and began to walk out of the alley. She stopped as Graves spoke for the final time that night. "Until next time, Ms. Sweet."


End file.
